


Блог "Весёлого Боба"

by Topsyatina



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Blogger Stiles Stilinski, Blogging, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, Some Humor, everyone is a blogger
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topsyatina/pseuds/Topsyatina
Summary: Стайлз работает в закусочной, куда начал частенько захаживать один красавчик, и он, естественно, влюбился. А вообще, вся соль в акциях на панкейки!





	Блог "Весёлого Боба"

Запись от: Стайлз  
Дата: 3/09  
Заголовок: «Я дебил, и мне чуть-чуть стыдно»  
«Я могу стать гуру самых нелепых знакомств. Сегодня к нам пришёл потрясающе красивый гость. Знаете, из разряда: посмотри и сдохни от моей крутизны. Он был с какой-то блондинкой, которую я возненавидел сразу же. Она так требовательно позвала его, брезгливо осмотрев меню. Но я узнал, что мистера Крутость зовут Дерек. Короче, стоят, выбирают бургеры. Я нещадно залипаю на его щетине (никогда не знал, что у меня на неё фетиш), а эта девица плаксиво выдаёт:   
\- Тут отстой, поедем в другое место.   
Но мистер Крутость покачал головой, сказав, что здесь самые вкусные двойные бургеры, поэтому если она желает, то может валить на все четыре стороны (в оригинале он сказал помягче, конечно). В итоге они остались. Я предупредил, что Гриль-спайси-бургер будет готов не раньше, чем через семь минут. Они согласились подождать. Было понятно, что сосредоточиться я на работе не смогу, потому что постоянно пялился в их сторону. Нет, вы просто не видели этот идеальный затылок, клянусь! Когда спайси был готов, я вынес его гостям. Мужик поблагодарил меня. И я... честное слово, это вышло случайно, словом... я отчего-то оперся о столешницу, на которой стоял поднос. Поднос, фри, кола – всё полетело на пол. Стакан соды ударился об пол, крышка отлетела, и газировка разлилась на «чудовищно дорогие туфли от Джимми Чу, урод». Мне, правда, было неловко. Я начал суетиться и сделал ещё хуже, потому что Мони (так зовут сучку) поскользнулась, когда шарахнулась от меня. В этот момент я молился, чтобы она ничего не написала в книгу жалоб. Блондос начала орать, а её спутник (Господи, бесподобные глаза) просто ел свой спайси, наблюдая за этой сценой. Она взорвалась, сказала, что мы мудаки (я в большей степени) и ушла. Дерек (после случившегося я могу называть его по имени) хмыкнул, когда я попытался убрать всё, съел бургер и засунул мне в фартук двадцатку, подмигнув. Не знаю, может, это была благодарность за испорченное свидание, но эту двадцатку я тратить не буду»   
Музыка: -  
45 лайков

Запись от: Скотт  
Дата: 3/09  
Заголовок: «Стайлз, ты задолжал мне»  
«Бро обнаглел в конец, потому что когда мужик ушёл, сев в свою Камаро (мы почти все прилипли к стеклянным стенам, потому что тачка у него что надо), именно я оттирал грёбанный пол. И я страшно зол, поэтому завтра ты будешь пахать всю смену как за кассой, так и в зале! Я предупредил!»   
Музыка: -   
34 лайка 

Запись от: Эрика  
Дата: 3/09  
Заголовок: «Прекратите засорять блог»  
«Я всё расскажу Бобу, если вы не прекратите тут мусолить свои каждодневные драмы! Не знаю, кому интересно читать про рукожопные поступки Стайлза или вздохи Скотта по любому поводу. Здесь мы делимся новостями кафе, а не личной жизнью»  
Музыка: -   
12 лайков

Запись от: Стайлз  
Дата: 3/11  
Заголовок: «Ю-ху-ху»  
«Спасибо вам всем, друзья! Мы прочли все ваши коммы к записи Эрики, и нам дико приятно, что наша личная жизнь волнует вас больше, чем акции на милкшейки. Посылаю вам тонну целовашек!   
Кхм, я тут зачем, собственно, решил написать. Мужик приходил вновь. Та-да-дам! Да, поздравьте меня. Снова в мою смену. Заранее говорю, что я не пролил ему кофе на штаны и не стирал усердно пятно (хотя был бы не против, хо!). Он заказал флэт вайт, маффин и двойной чизбургер. Я вроде бы не слишком заинтересованно спросил, просто так, как вежливый кассир, всё ли нормально из-за неудавшегося свидания. Дерек ответил, что это было не свидание и он мне немного благодарен, потому что девица поплелась за ним хвостом, назойливо напросившись, а он (как бы) джентльмен и не привык отшивать девушек, был для этого слишком уставший и голодный. Я ответил, что рад был помочь, и выказал соображение, что её туфелькам от мистера Чу самое место на помойке после убойной дозы колы. Дерек хмыкнул. Почти улыбнулся (почти!). Напоследок, когда я отдал ему заказ, он сказал, что я забавный. Все поняли: я ЗАБАВНЫЙ! Короче, сегодня у меня потрясающий день. До сих пор улыбаюсь.   
P.S. Один нюанс, который портит всё: я хороший Бро, поэтому ещё и уборщиком подрабатываю»   
Музыка: Hedley - Don't talk to strangers  
57 лайков 

Запись от: Эрика  
Дата: 3/13  
Заголовок: «Акция»  
«В нашем ресторанчике стартует акция на панкейки. Приведи друга и вторая порция за полцены!   
Акция действует до конца марта. Спешите!»  
Музыка: -   
32 лайка

Запись от: Айзек  
Дата: 3/14  
Заголовок: «Печаль Стайлза»   
«Я люблю этого парня всей душой, но иногда он такой придурок. Стайлз решил ничего не писать сегодня, но я обязан вам рассказать об этом унижении. Приходила та самая психованная блондинка. Она осыпала Стилински унижениями, грязно ругалась. Эрика даже хотела выставить её из кафе. Она орала, что Стайлз её опозорил, а она окучивала жгучего мужчину (э, который Дерек, вроде) больше месяца. Он не клевал, а тут они даже на его машине вместе ехали. Она сказала, что Стилински должен компенсировать. Я Стайлза давно таким растерянным не видел. Он предложил загладить свою вину и поговорить с мужиком по поводу этой бабы. Кажется, они договорились.   
До конца смены на Стайлзе не было лица. Мы утешали его всем коллективом.   
Вот такие бургерики, ребят (грустный смайлик)»  
Музыка: -   
51 лайк

Запись от: Скотт  
Дата: 3/17  
Заголовок: «Девушка моей мечты!»  
«Сегодня около полудня к нам приходила девушка. Она заказала шоколадный шейк и порцию картофельных долек.   
Если ты читаешь это, умоляю, отзовись!»   
Музыка: -   
49 лайков 

Запись от: Стайлз  
Дата: 3/17  
Заголовок: «Кто-то влюбился»  
«Мой Бро влюбился. Он не мог оторвать глаз от девчонки. И пишет он, как дебил.   
Ребят, кто-нибудь знает эту девушку, я уверен. У неё азиатская внешность. Худенькая, стройная. Была в чёрной худи со словами из американского гимна, клетчатой юбке и кроссовках Найк из последней коллекции. У неё золотой айфон и чехол такой прикольный, со звёздами.   
Если кто-то узнал по моему описанию эту девчонку, дайте ей знать, что в «Весёлом Бобе» по ней сохнет один красавчик.   
Всем удачного дня!»   
Музыка: Elvis Presley - Can't Help Falling In Love  
59 лайков 

Запись от: Айзек  
Дата: 3/20  
Заголовок: «Сопли»  
«Дорогие гости, советую вам всем закрыть наш блог на ближайшие два дня, так как Стилински собирается его бомбить этим вечером. Приходил его Дерек, и такое было... он сам напишет. Я просто предупреждаю. Это не для слабонервных»  
Музыка: -   
39 лайков

Запись от: Стайлз  
Дата: 3/20  
Заголовок: «Я не астматик, но задыхаюсь»  
«Если это не самый лучший день в моей жизни, то боюсь, что если будет лучше, я сдохну от передоза охренительности момента.   
Мой принц (Дерек) пришёл сегодня (хаха, кто не верил – выкусите). Я обещал припадочной поговорить с ним (помните про туфли от Джимми Чу?). Дерек слушал, изучая меню, а потом перебил меня, сказав, что ему не интересно.   
\- Тебя, правда, зовут Стайлз? – спросил он, смотря на мой бейдж.   
\- Да, - сказал я, немного смутившись. – Точнее, это не настоящее имя, настоящее - убогое, мне его дала мама в честь какого-то прадеда, у меня польские корни, и вот, мне не нравится, поэтому я зовусь Стайлзом лет с восьми.   
Я тараторил. Убейте меня за это! (смайлик с пистолетом) Я понял, какую ошибку совершил, и повёл себя ещё тупее.  
\- Если тебе не нравится, можешь звать меня Стилински, да хоть «Эй, ты, чмо», я не обижусь.   
Я вновь затараторил. Айзек на кухне шлёпнул себя по лицу, потому что слышал, как я провалился в адский котёл. Мне захотелось выбежать и попасть под машину в тот момент. Но Дерек пожал плечами и сказал:   
\- Да нет, нравится.   
И я впервые увидел его улыбку. Это была одна сотая улыбки, неполноценная улыбка, но улыбка, понимаете? (что я несу?!) Короче, я по самые помидорки, ребят (довольный смайлик)»   
Музыка: American authors - Best day of my life  
67 лайков 

Запись от: Эрика  
Дата: 3/21  
Заголовок: «Технический час»  
«Уважаемые гости, завтра в нашем ресторане будет технический час. С пяти до шести вечера. Наши двери будут для вас на это время закрыты. Приносим свои извинения»  
Музыка: -   
28 лайков

Запись от: Эрика  
Дата: 3/22  
Заголовок: «Акция»  
«Спешите, акция на вторую порцию панкейков скоро заканчивается. Успейте сэкономить!»  
Музыка: -   
30 лайков

Запись от: Скотт  
Дата: 3/24  
Заголовок: «Девушка моей мечты! Дубль два»  
«Ну где же ты?! Я угощу тебя бесплатным шейком!»   
Музыка: Jay Sean - Where You Are  
55 лайков 

Запись от: Стайлз  
Дата: 3/26  
Заголовок: «Что-то непонятное»  
«Сегодня к нам приходила очень симпатичная девушка. И как только она подошла к стойке, то хмыкнула, сказав:   
\- Хм, какой ты интересный.   
Я был в шоке, честное слово, потому что видел её впервые в жизни. Она продолжила:   
\- Мой брат сказал, что у вас неплохие бургеры.   
\- У твоего брата отличный вкус, - улыбнулся я.   
\- Это да, - она, кажется, просверлила во мне дырку. – Что посоветуешь?   
Я сказал, чтобы она начала с гамбургер-бекон, потому что сейчас на него скидка, и если он ей понравится, значит придётся по душе и всё остальное. Она послушала моего совета, поела, а когда уходила, то подмигнула мне.   
Ничего не понимаю»   
Музыка: -   
63 лайка 

Запись от: Айзек  
Дата: 3/27  
Заголовок: «Нужна помощь»  
«Друзья!   
Эрика на нас сильно налегает. Ей кажется, что все наши записи в блоге – полный бред. Она даже решила, что его можно закрыть или (прости Господи) удалить. Мы же думаем, что вам нравятся наши посты. То, как страдает Стайлз по своему мужику в кожанке, как ноет Скотт и как я остаюсь невозмутимым.   
Словом, мы поспорили, так как читателей у нас много. Если мой пост наберёт сто лайков, то Эрика отцепится от наших задниц, разрешив и дальше делиться с вами личным.   
Времени у вас до завтра, дорогие. Мы в вас верим!»  
Музыка: -   
198 лайков

Запись от: Скотт  
Дата: 3/29  
Заголовок: «Девушка моей мечты! Дубль три»  
«К шейку я плюсую бургер, порцию картошки и маффин. Всё бесплатно! Где ты?»   
Музыка: -  
75 лайков 

Запись от: Эрика  
Дата: 3/29  
Заголовок: «Акция»  
«Осталось всего три дня до конца акции. Панкейки со скидкой.   
Не упустите!»  
Музыка: -   
39 лайков

Запись от: Бойд  
Дата: 3/31  
Заголовок: «Придурки»  
«Я работаю с самыми невозможными уродами на свете. Один гиперактивный гей-заноза-в-заднице. Второй косорылый недохипстер-спортсмен. Третий кудряшка Сью, гроза брутальных трансов. Четвёртая суровая Снежная королева. Но я вас люблю. Это был самый потрясающий день рождения с халявными панкейками! Спасибо за подарки и поздравления!»  
Музыка: -   
101 лайк

Запись от: Стайлз  
Дата: 4/2  
Заголовок: «Самый лучший день - два»  
«Что я там писал про самый лучший день в моей жизни? ЗАБУДЬТЕ!!! Этот был в разы лучше (да, я чуть не сдох от передоза эмоций). Мой принц, мой брутальный мужик в кожанке, он вновь пришёл. Де-е-е-ере-е-е-ек!!! Вы когда-нибудь хотели подохнуть от прилива возбуждения, смотря лишь на то, как человек просто пьёт кофе? А вот я – да! Раз сто за те жалкие пять минут, что пялился на него.   
Так, с чего всё началось. Он пришёл, заказал чашку кофе, печенье и тост с сыром и беконом. Время было около десяти. Я был сонный, но как только его увидел, то сразу же взбодрился. Он сказал, что я выгляжу неважно. Как он прав, потому что вчера я до двух делал домашку (ублюдская химия). Дерек взял свой заказ и сел за столик у окна, лицом к кассам. Я замечтался, наблюдая за ним. И когда он начал допивать свой кофе, у меня, эм, ну как бы трусы загорелись, если помягче вам сказать. Эта его щетина, губы, белые зубы. Боги! Жаль, я не увидел языка, но мне уже поплохело к тому моменту. Айзек хлопнул меня по плечу, всё понимая. Когда Дерек уходил, то он специально (реально, СПЕЦИАЛЬНО) обернулся, улыбнулся и махнул на прощание. УЛЫБНУЛСЯ, понимаете???!!! Все же влюблены в Джоли, да? Так вот, у Дерека улыбка даже лучше, чем у Джоли!   
Я не просто по помидорки, я под корешок. Попал. (печальный смайлик)»   
Музыка: LMFAO - Yes  
123 лайка 

Запись от: Эрика  
Дата: 4/3  
Заголовок: -  
«Хочу уволить Стайлза за чрезмерный трёп! Я злая!»  
Музыка: -   
5 лайков

Запись от: Айзек  
Дата: 4/4  
Заголовок: «Спокойно!»  
«Дорогие читатели. Мы видели все ваши гневные комментарии. Никто не уволит Стайлза. Стайлз - наш талисманчик. Его все любят. Эрика просто выпускала пар. Она бесится, потому что Стилински впадает в депру. Медленно, но верно. Он страдает. Если вы будете у нас, подбодрите его, что ли, а то он совсем нос повесил. Вчера весь день улыбался, а сегодня как в воду опущенный. Любовь... она такая»  
Музыка: -   
108 лайков

Запись от: Скотт  
Дата: 4/9  
Заголовок: «Она пришла»  
«Её зовут Кира. Она пришла и улыбнулась мне, сказав, что не знала, в какую смену я обычно работаю. Мы не разговаривали толком. Кира сказала, что ей сообщила подруга, прочитав в блоге, что я ищу её. Мы договорились вместе прогуляться.   
Девушка, которая подруга Киры. С меня бесплатный ланч! Огромное спасибо!  
P.S. Стайлз в депрессии. Дерек больше не приходил»  
Музыка: -  
105 лайков 

Запись от: Бойд  
Дата: 4/11  
Заголовок: «Заморозки»  
«Сейчас почти середина апреля, а у нас в кафе заморозки. Стилински тоскует. Он всех нас покрывает инеем, словно Эльза из «Холодного сердца», потому что взгляд ледяной. Его дебильной влюблённости мы не рады, но спасибо вам, что вы подбадриваете его. Он сегодня даже улыбнулся, когда гостья сказала, что прочитала в блоге про депру, подарив ему пачку Скитлс»  
Музыка: -   
106 лайков

Запись от: Эрика  
Дата: 4/12  
Заголовок: «Акция»  
«Купите пять ванильных милкшейков, и шестой будет бесплатно. Флаеры на бонусный шейк спрашивайте на кассе»   
Музыка: -   
39 лайков

Запись от: Стайлз  
Дата: 4/16  
Заголовок: «Вновь что-то непонятное»  
«Я в порядке, ребят. Правда, не стоит волноваться. Мне безумно льстит ваше внимание и ваши утешительные реплики. Я рад, что у нас такие замечательные гости, как вы.   
Сегодня приходила опять та самая непонятная девушка. Она взяла ролл и колу, спросив, почему я так погано выгляжу. Я ничего не ответил, настроения не было. Она поела, а потом подошла и спросила, не хочу ли я сходить с ней на свидание. Я сказал, что гей, и это уже окончательно. Если только это не будет как бы дружеской встречей. Кто от новых друзей отказывается, да? Она, как это ни странно, улыбнулась, подмигнула мне и ушла. Знаете, в этом жесте было кое-что знакомое, но мне кажется, что это просто паранойя развивается в моём больном мозгу»   
Музыка: Yellow Claw - Shotgun  
83 лайка 

Запись от: Эрика  
Дата: 4/20  
Заголовок: «Санитарный день»  
«Уважаемые гости, завтра у нас санитарный день. Работать мы не будем. Приносим свои извинения»  
Музыка: -   
22 лайка

Запись от: Стайлз  
Дата: 4/22  
Заголовок: «Он вернулся»  
«Мой милый, прекрасный Дерек! Он вернулся. Всего лишь командировка. Он сказал, что я какой-то подавленный, и вчера он приходил к нам, но мы были закрыты. Он ездил в северную Калифорнию, заметив, что бургеры там отстой. Кто добавляет в бургер брокколи? Какая отрава! Я не стал скрывать, что он сделал правильный выбор и приехал к нам. Бургеры что надо. Дерек вновь улыбнулся. ОПЯТЬ УЛЫБНУЛСЯ МНЕ!!! Я самый счастливый парень на всём западном побережье! К сожалению, больше мы не поговорили, так как ему позвонили. Он трындел по телефону, пока ел, точнее, слушал. А потом кивнул мне на прощание и ушёл.   
Сегодня классная погода, не так ли? (смайлик)»   
Музыка: Flo Rida - GDFR  
125 лайков

Запись от: Скотт  
Дата: 4/22  
Заголовок: «У нас всё классно»  
«К Стайлзу сегодня приходил его принц. У меня вечером будет свидание. Настоящее. Я намерен поцеловать Киру, проводив её домой. Как вам мой план?»  
Музыка: -  
119 лайков 

Запись от: Стайлз  
Дата: 4/25  
Заголовок: «Стайлз, ты слепой мудак!»  
«Честно сказать, я не знаю, но вы будете ржать, это сто пудов (какой я дебил и как можно было не заметить, Стайлз, ты чё?!). Сегодня вновь пришёл мужик в кожанке (на этом моменте я визжу как сучка). Он был не один, и не с этой блондосиной, что в первый раз. С симпатичной девчонкой, которую я окрестил странной и непонятной (она звала меня на свиданку, помните?). Короче, я нахмурился, потому что подвоха не заметил. Подумал, может она его девушка, а я влип по самые не балуй, ведь получается, что у моего принца уже есть принцесса и это место (должность, кхе-кхе) занято. Сие женского пола зовут Кора и, о слава небесам, она его сестра. СЕСТРА! И тут я будто бы прозрел: цвет глаз, черты лица, кожа, волосы. Стайлз, ты слепой пень! Кора захихикала, когда я подбирал свою челюсть с пола, потому что был чрезвычайно удивлён. Дерек смотрел на нас, ничего не понимая. Когда они ели, Кора что-то шептала ему. Я краснел, решив спрятаться на кухне у Айзека, потому что народу не было. Благо Лейхи меня успокоил (Айзек, я тебя люблю, чувак). Когда я вернулся к кассе, их уже не было.   
Такие делишки. Как вы?»   
Музыка: Kat DeLuna – Calling you   
152 лайка

Запись от: Айзек  
Дата: 4/25  
Заголовок: «Ееее»  
«Пока Стайлз тёрся у меня на кухне, не зная, куда себя деть от стыда, я видел, как принц Стилински и его сестра уходили. Я вышел на перекур и позвал её. Кора оказалась с характером. Я спросил, нравятся ли ей моя причёска, а она посмеялась. Короче, я позвал её на свидание. Она согласилась.  
Там-пам-пам!»  
Музыка: -   
168 лайков

Запись от: Эрика  
Дата: 4/25  
Заголовок: «Несправедливость!»  
«У всех свидания, влюблённости, пары. Одна я одинока. Что со мной не так, блин?!»  
Музыка: -   
124 лайка

Запись от: Стайлз  
Дата: 4/27  
Заголовок: «Мистер Крутость, ты сука!»  
«Я зол. Я страшно блядски зол (простите за мат, по-другому не скажешь). Он пришёл сегодня. Не один. С какой-то потасканной шваброй по имени Джен. Они мило кудахтали, пока я в гневе рвал салфетки у кассы. Она сахарно улыбалась своими губами-лепёшками! Ну кто водит девушку на свидание к «Весёлому Бобу»? Только подростки и малоимущие! Короче, эта Джен пошла пудрить нос, Дерек взял ей айс ти, а себе ещё кофе, сказал, что у меня прикольная сегодня причёска (провёл пятернёй по волосам, ничего такого) и вернулся к своему столику. Так пока эта его метёлка тусовалась в туалете, к нему подкатила ещё одна баба. И они стали флиртовать. На моих обливающихся кровью глазах! За что, Господи?!   
Стайлзу плохо, Стайлз весь вечер будет жрать только Сникерс»   
Музыка: Britney Spears – Womanizer   
167 лайков

Запись от: Айзек  
Дата: 4/29  
Заголовок: «Свидание по-Лейхи»  
«Я сводил Кору на свидание. Она очень весёлая и спортивная девушка. Когда Стайлз узнал, что мы провели вместе вечер, он из меня душу готов был вытрясти: узнал ли я что-нибудь про её брата. Но мне как-то по боку на принца Стилински, мне больше интересна сама Кора. Хотя она обмолвилась, что Стайлз забавный.   
Не это важно. Я её поцеловал. Я крутой, ребят»  
Музыка: -   
145 лайков

Запись от: Скотт  
Дата: 4/30  
Заголовок: «Мда»  
«Приходил тот самый Дерек, но Стайлза не было. Не знаю, может, мне показалось, но он даже расстроился, что ли. По крайней мере, сидел в задумчивости у окна, попивая кофе. Оставил нам хорошие чаевые.   
P.S. У нас с Кирой всё лучше некуда. Айзек – ты отстой. Счёт 3:1!»  
Музыка: -  
158 лайков 

Запись от: Стайлз  
Дата: 5/1  
Заголовок: «Неудачник!»  
«Ну что я за лузер такой? Скотт и Бойд сказали мне, что мой милый мужик приходил уже дважды, пока была не моя смена. ЗА ЧТО??? Где я согрешил, что мы появляемся в одном и том же месте, только в разное время?   
Признаюсь вам, ребят, я не просто влюбился. Я втюхался. Он мне снился. Со своей этой щетиной, глазами светлыми, тёмными волосами. Думаю, что не стоит упоминать, что сон был мокрый. Нет, если бы вы его видели, у вас бы из носа сперма потекла, отвечаю!   
Официально, я – Хатико. Я преданно жду своего человека!»   
Музыка: -  
167 лайков

Запись от: Эрика  
Дата: 5/1  
Заголовок: «Акция»  
«Горячий май! Каждый день до десяти утра при покупке кофе – выпечка в подарок! Спешите!»  
Музыка: -   
155 лайков

Запись от: Айзек  
Дата: 5/2  
Заголовок: «Выкуси, МакКолл»  
«3:3, одуванчик!»  
Музыка: -   
111 лайков

Запись от: Бойд  
Дата: 5/4  
Заголовок: «Дебилы»  
«Наши два идиота (Скотт и Айзек) решили поспорить, кто кого обойдёт по поцелуям своих новых пассий. Вы оставили много комментариев с вопросами по поводу счёта, я решил разъяснить, что этим помешанным просто заняться нечем. У кого больше поцелуев будет до конца мая, тот проставляется перед всей командой. За кого вы болеете, друзья?»  
Музыка: -   
177 лайков

Запись от: Стайлз  
Дата: 5/7  
Заголовок: «Это что-то нереальное»  
«Я люблю его. Люблю! Я серьёзен как никогда! Дерек приходил сегодня утром. Был в очушуительно облепляющий его божественное тело майке (Господи, благослови человека, кто их придумал). Он взял кофе, а у нас есть акция на выпечку (вы же видели пост Эрики, не так ли?). Я предложил ему взять всё по акции, Дерек согласился, спросил, что мне больше нравится. Я ответил, что пончик с кокосом и баварским кремом. Он взял… и отдал мне. Сказал, чтобы я взбодрился, а то когда он зашёл, я был какой-то грустный. И я ляпнул, что моя улыбка появилась сейчас с его приходом. Он помолчал, кивнул и ушёл пить кофе. Я думал, начну биться башкой об кассу. Ну как можно быть таким имбецилом? Словом, я молча убивался, смотря на грёбанный пончик, горько ухмыляясь. Положил его в пакет и отложил, чтобы не расстраиваться лишний раз от собственной глупости. Дерек сидел у окна, смотрел на свою машину, говорил по телефону. Я наблюдал за ним время от времени. Всё-таки, он такой красивый! С такой внешностью ему нужно быть моделью. И я замечтался. Очнулся лишь в тот момент, когда он стоял напротив, видимо, желая что-то заказать. Улыбался. Спросил:   
\- О чём ты задумался?   
Я решил, что ниже падать некуда, и ответил:   
\- О тебе.   
Дерек, вроде бы, даже не удивился. Он продолжил улыбаться широко.   
\- Я знал.   
Моё лицо в тот момент было больше похоже на сердцевину арбуза, так как я засмущался и готов был прорыть собственноручно себе яму у кассы, лишь бы избежать его взгляда. Но принц повёл себя иначе. Не стал сочувствовать, смеяться или издеваться. Он улыбался и просто выдал.   
\- Люблю сладкое. Будешь моей конфеткой?   
Я открыл рот от удивления и ничего не успел сказать, потому что Дерек засмеялся искренне, а потом очень резко наклонился ко мне и поцеловал мой распахнутый широкий рот. Поцелуй был так себе, если судить со стороны, но для меня... Я чуть не сдох. Он длился всего мгновение, но мне хватило, чтобы в голове уже вешать с Дереком в нашей общей квартире зелёные шторы и спорить о покупке нового матраса. Я плавал где-то в удовольствии и неге, когда он отстранился. Провёл мне большим пальцем по верхней губе, вытерев свою слюну, и сказал, чтобы я съел свой пончик. Махнул и ушёл.   
Я СЧАСТЛИВ!»   
Музыка: Queen - Don't Stop Me Now  
201 лайк

Запись от: Скотт  
Дата: 5/10  
Заголовок: «Обломись»  
«Ночь целовашек, Айзек! Счёт 35:3!»  
Музыка: -  
180 лайков 

Запись от: Айзек  
Дата: 5/12  
Заголовок: «Я впереди»  
«35:48, лопух! Пикник, кино и вечер у неё дома»  
Музыка: -   
169 лайков

Запись от: Стайлз  
Дата: 5/13  
Заголовок: «Какой-то сумасшедший май»  
«После того утра и короткого поцелуя, за эту неделю Дерек приезжал трижды. Сперва вёл себя, как и раньше. Я успел изгрызть себе все ногти на руках (ещё чуть-чуть и в ход пошли бы ноги). Первый раз был каким-то никаким. Приехал, взял коктейль и бургер-чиз, сказал, что ему нравится, когда я в хорошем настроении, подмигнул и уехал. Второй раз был не так скомкан. Он сделал заказ, сел за свой любимый столик, говорил по телефону и наблюдал за мной. Я прямо чувствовал его взгляд, готовый воспламениться, как политая бензином травинка. Мой принц ничего не сказал, так и ушёл. Я чуть не скис, как протухшие сливки. Почти ревел на плече Эрики. Она гладила меня по волосам и говорила, что тот поцелуй не мог быть спонтанным, он должен что-то значить (детка, я тебя обожаю, ты скоро обретёшь своё счастье, спасибо за поддержку!). А вечером в «Боба» пришла коробка с запиской. Эрика сказала, что нельзя отчаиваться, вот, прямое доказательство её слов, так как подарок был от мужика. В записке было сказано: «Не грусти, Конфетка». Как вы могли догадаться, это были сладости, точнее, потрясающие трюфели. Мы их с Эрикой сожрали в оба рыла, не поперхнувшись, запивая всё молоком. Они были такие вкусные! И вчера он приехал почти под закрытие. Заказал картошку и бургер, сидел тихо у окна. Мы закрывались, я поглядывал на него, потом вышел из-за стойки и сказал, что ему пора, так как рабочие часы подошли к концу. Дерек сказал, что подождёт меня у машины. Я запаниковал. Нет, не подумайте, я чуть не прыгал до потолка, но к разговору, а уж тем более к свиданию был не готов. Айзек меня успокоил, помог привести себя в порядок, затолкав форму в рюкзак, потому что она вся пропахла жиром, беконом и потом. Я кусал губы и постоянно сглатывал слюни от волнения. Мне казалось, что Дерек скажет: «Я поцеловал тебя, и это была ошибка», «Ты бестолковый пацан, торгующий бургерами, мне нужна пышногрудая блондинка», «Извини, у меня было помутнение рассудка, ты же не влюбился, правда?». Но как только я подошёл, нервно улыбаясь, он чмокнул меня в висок и спросил, понравились ли мне те конфеты, что он подарил. Я сказал, что да. И Дерек отвёз меня к заповеднику. Вокруг было много деревьев, я даже допустил мысль, что он хочет меня убить, но уже в машине мы начали говорить (поправка: я начал), а когда приехали, он попросил меня выйти. Затем улыбнулся и позволил забраться на капот. Мы развалились, смотря на безумно красивое небо. Я не знал, что оно такое прекрасное, стоит только выехать из города, что его цвет так глубок. Мириады звёзд, шум леса, спокойствие и наши голоса. Мы много говорили, в основном, чтобы узнать друг друга лучше. Наверное, я выболтал Дереку всю свою никчёмную жизнь, упомянув, что встреча с ним и тот поцелуй – чуть ли не лучшее, что случалось со мной (исключая каникулы у океана и коллекционного Бэтмена). Он улыбался. Сказал, что я забавный и очень искренний. Его это подкупило. И он поцеловал меня. НА КАПОТЕ КАМАРО, ЛЁЖА, ПОД НОЧНЫМ НЕБОМ!!! Я чуть не кончил в трусы. Серьёзно. Дерек как-то само собой повернулся, притянул меня к себе и начал целовать. И этот момент очень быстро закончился. Я вновь примерял зелёные шторы с ним в нашей общей квартире, прикрыв от удовольствия глаза. Я боялся его трогать, испугавшись, что ему это может быть неприятно или я полезу руками не туда. Поэтому я лишь принимал ласку, радуясь, что в моей жизни происходит что-то грандиозное. Месяц назад было сложно представить, что я буду лежать на капоте его машины в заповеднике, чувствуя, как он целует меня и слегка поглаживает по руке. Когда он отстранился, то заулыбался, шепнув, что от меня пахнет беконом, и ему это нравится. Мы полежали ещё немного, говоря о какой-то ерунде, а потом он отвёз меня домой. На прощание, после того, как сам полез и чмокнул его коротко в губы, сказал, что хочу быть с ним. И ушёл. Надеюсь, я ничего не испортил.   
Музыка: Robbie Williams – Let Me Entertain You  
212 лайков

Запись от: Скотт  
Дата: 5/15  
Заголовок: «Не знаю как озаглавить»  
«Стайлз опять в трауре. Его принц больше не приезжал и не давал о себе знать. Он опять хандрит. У меня всё хорошо.   
P.S. Счёт 67:48!»  
Музыка: -  
189 лайков 

Запись от: Айзек  
Дата: 5/17  
Заголовок: «Я впереди, дубль два»  
«Сперва надо упомянуть, друзья, что со Стайлзом всё та же беда. Его рыцарь всё ещё не появляется, поэтому он не знает, куда себя деть, думает, что всё запоганил в предыдущую встречу.   
Я встречаюсь с Корой. У нас всё отлично. Мы вместе ходили на баскетбол и стараемся спортивно проводить время, например, начали вместе бегать по утрам.   
Счёт 67:83»  
Музыка: -   
181 лайк 

Запись от: Скотт  
Дата: 5/20  
Заголовок: -  
«Кажется, Кира начала что-то подозревать. Она упрекнула меня, что я часто лезу к ней целоваться, и если сначала это было очень мило и романтично, то сейчас её моя «любвиобильность» утомляет. Я начинаю отставать.   
Счёт 77:83!  
Кстати, Стайлз всё ещё хандрит. Дерека так и не было. Как ваши дела, друзья?»  
Музыка: -  
190 лайков 

Запись от: Эрика  
Дата: 5/21  
Заголовок: «Акция»  
«Горячий май подходит к концу! Не забудьте, что каждый день до десяти утра выпечка в подарок!»  
Музыка: -   
185 лайков

Запись от: Стайлз  
Дата: 5/25  
Заголовок: «Тонна сердечек»  
«Да, я растекался лужей говна. Да, я как хиляк при урагане. Но влюблённость в такого парня... Как буря, я не преувеличиваю. Сложно совладать с собой, когда и так голова забита мыслями, а безызвестность подкидывает поленьев в огонь. Я измотал себя думами. Мне показалось, что те брошенные слова – ошибка. Казалось, Дерек либо меня не так понял, либо просто не готов к отношениям с идиотским подростком.   
Он приехал вчера. Одет был с иголочки. Его зад в дорогих джинсах – мой фетиш навеки! Сказал, что нам надо поговорить, но перед тем как забрать свой заказ и уйти есть, добавил, что был в отъезде, а вовсе не игнорировал меня. Я расплылся в улыбке. Как и в предыдущий раз дождался, пока я закончу. Дерек усадил меня в Камаро и погнал к холмам. Мы ехали, наверное, со скоростью миллион миль в час. Я гладил его затылок пальцами, улыбаясь, пока он сосредоточенно вёл, а когда начался заповедник, то не мог удержаться, чтобы не высунуться наружу, как собака. Холодный воздушный поток бил мне прямо по щекам, но я ощущал лишь умиротворение. Мы летели всё выше, поднимаясь, оставляя город позади. Дерек молчал, только ухмылялся время от времени на мои детские возгласы. Я словно очумелый залез обратно в салон и затараторил, что это всё так прекрасно, что я взорвусь сейчас от эмоций. Принц сказал, что мы почти приехали. Он решил отвезти меня на восточный холм, откуда вид на город открывается просто нереальный. Мы целовались. И, честно говоря, плевать было уже на вид и на его огни. Мы не могли остановиться. Я чувствовал, что это взаимно, потому что мой рассудок давно затуманился. Дерек остановился, когда припёр меня к дереву и целовал в шею, а я уже закинул на его бедро ногу, прося, чтобы он не останавливался. Но его что-то отрезвило. Он взял меня за руку и повёл к скамейкам на смотровой площадке. Народу не было. Гладил большим пальцем ладонь, смотря вниз, на огни. Говорил, что у него было много отношений (пфффф, с его-то внешностью), и большинство из них были в корне неудачные. Одноразовые льстили и лелеяли эго, но каким бы он не казался самодостаточным и крутым, в сердце он жаждет быть верным и иметь лишь одного партнёра. Поэтому Дерек посмотрел на меня, почти прожёг своими зелёными глазами (я так занервничал, что чуть в собственной слюне не захлебнулся), и спросил, готов ли я к серьёзным отношениям. Я нравлюсь ему. Давно понравился. Он сказал об этом Коре, а та стала ходить на разведку и лишь слегка подтолкнула его к первому шагу, заверив, что он мне тоже нравится (мягко ещё сказано). А Дерек... он столько раз ошибался, столько раз надеялся на партнёра, а потом оставался ни с чем. Он хотел знать, хочу ли я быть с ним не просто на один-два (триллион) раз, а по-настоящему, как пара, которая планирует совместное проживание (со временем, конечно), решает все проблемы сообща. Как единый организм. Он добавил, что, возможно, ещё рано для такого разговора между нами, но его ко мне слишком сильно тянет, и лучше решить всё сейчас, сначала, чем потом переживать непонимание и разрыв. Я максимально сконцентрировался на его монологе, на словах об отношениях и сказал, что мне хоть и не так много лет, я жизни вообще не знаю, но он стоит того, чтобы попробовать быть с кем-то дольше, чем на один вечер. Ещё я добавил, что очень волнуюсь, потому что он не просто нравится мне. А потом затараторил (как всегда – провал). Сказал, что он настолько крут, что я на его фоне смотрюсь слишком бледно, и, возможно, ему нахер не сдался долбанутый подросток. Я, скорее всего, не соответствую ожиданиям, но приложу все усилия по созданию крепких отношений, если он готов. Потому что я готов. Давно. Как только увидел его. Упомянул, замявшись, про зелёные занавески и выбор матраса. Дерек засмеялся. А потом поцеловал меня. Это было как обещание. Я поплыл. В очередной раз. В тот момент я мог наобещать ему всего, даже, наверное, сказать номер счёта и кодовое слово от своей и карты отца, код сейфа, номер страховки или сберегательного счёта. Мне лишь хотелось, чтобы он продолжал обнимать меня, целуя, шепча, что я удивительный. А потом мы просто замёрзли. Всё банально. Дерек поволок меня к машине. Я был уже весь распалённый, он тоже держался на одном слове.   
\- Мы же не будем ничего такого делать на втором свидании? – спросил он, припечатав меня к двери Камаро.   
\- Конечно нет!   
Но в итоге я лежал под ним на заднем сидении, охал в поцелуй, со спущенными штанами, пока он ласкал оба наши члена. Это было сумасшедше. Я обнимал его широкую спину, постанывая от удовольствия. В конечном счёте, моя футболка стала влажной от двух видов спермы. Мы перевернулись. Я завалился на Дерека, как огромный довольный кот. Он лежал, поглаживая меня по пояснице. После долгого и приятного молчания он сказал, что не против познакомиться со всем моим коллективом (с Айзеком они уже знают друг друга, ведь тот стал ухлёстывать за Корой), и с отцом, наверное. Я был не против. А потом вдруг решил, что прямо сегодня и надо это сделать. Как доказательство, что я серьёзен. Дерек засмеялся, ответив, что я воспринял его слова буквально, он не требует от меня таких жертв сразу же, но я был непреклонен. Мы поехали обратно, я только перед домом футболку снял и оставил в машине, чтобы папу инфаркт не ударил. Вообще, по мне было видно, что я набедокурил, так как был помят и чудовищно счастлив. Я взял Дерека за руку и сказал, что он лучший партнёр, о котором я мог бы мечтать. Папа открыл дверь, ошалел, конечно же (хотя, надо признать, он привык к моим странностям), пригласил нас внутрь. Я объявил ему, что это мой парень, Дерек, я дико влюблён и намерен встречаться с ним, пока один из нас не умрёт. Принц даже рот открыл, а папа... он заулыбался, спустя мгновение позвал за стол, ужинать, чтобы узнать моего избранника получше. Я был доволен, как слон. Господи, наконец, у меня всё хорошо!   
Сегодня Дерек написал мне смс (да, мы, наконец, обменялись номерами), что ему было жалко стирать мою футболку, поэтому он купил мне новую и будет ждать у дверей «Боба», когда я закончу.   
Я счастлив, ребят. Как вы?»   
Музыка: Adam Lambert – The Original High  
223 лайка

Запись от: Скотт  
Дата: 5/28  
Заголовок: -  
«Мы с Айзеком идём ноздря в ноздрю. Май уже заканчивается, мы решили, что продлим наше соревнование, так как разрыв слишком мал.   
Счёт 97:99!  
Отчёт о продолжении нашего спора ждите уже в июне»  
Музыка: -  
196 лайков 

Запись от: Эрика  
Дата: 5/31  
Заголовок: «Акция»  
«Горячий май подошёл к концу! Стартует новая акция. В связи с последними событиями внутри «Веселого Боба» - коктейли для пар. При покупке одного – второй в подарок. Сроки проведения акции ограничены, торопитесь!  
Конечно, ведь у нас все встречаются, вокруг любовь и купидоны летают, только одна я одинока, чёрт!»  
Музыка: -   
178 лайков

Запись от: Бойд  
Дата: 6/1  
Заголовок: «Эрика»  
«У нашей Эрики сегодня день рождения! Всем пришедшим сегодня её поздравить – праздничный пирог в подарок. Июнь начался замечательно!   
Я не знал, как сказать тебе, как дать понять, но ты мне нравишься. Очень. Я хочу, чтобы ты была моей девушкой. С днём рождения, дорогая!   
Музыка: Frank Sinatra - I love you baby   
259 лайков


End file.
